


Monday night paint fumes

by LonelyIslandSong



Series: Wild and careless [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: An Ending, Angst, Finding Peace, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, New Beginning, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, poem, where was I going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIslandSong/pseuds/LonelyIslandSong
Summary: [what about you?] Me? [Are you happy here?]
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Wild and careless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124876





	Monday night paint fumes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me in if I break

I found myself in you  
in late night guessing games  
of pushing together rhyming syllables  
through puckered guitar strings.

You made me feel alive  
on Monday nights  
filled with paint fumes  
and corduroy jackets.

Now I see you  
in burnt out candles and  
empty iced tea jars.

I hate you.

You haunt me like  
the ghost faced killer.  
Like moths to a light.

You don’t exist to me  
I stuck with you  
because I was  
so, addicted to the highs.  
The clinks and hums of the heater and  
the broken shower curtain.

You.

You don’t care.  
your syllables didn’t rhyme  
and you danced to your  
own tune.

You laughed and taunted  
at my puckered guitar strings.  
Giggled and ignored  
my reaching.

I saved you from everything.  
not anymore.  
I will not reach and   
if you do.

I’m not there.

**Author's Note:**

> and be quiet if I shatter


End file.
